James Bond's vocation
by Crosseyes
Summary: James Bond is travelling in canada


Fan fiction

James Bond is on his vocation. It was a nice afternoon in Toronto. He is on his way back from Niagara fall. It is snowing, but it doesn't block Bond's sight from the red and blue lights that twinkling and coming after him. "Am I speeding?" he thought, after he read the panel, it shows he was driving much faster than the speed limit.

He is not a normal citizen in Great Britain, he is double O seven. If he was charged for speeding in Canada, it was totally an embarrassment for British government. The 007 status might take off by his department head. He doesn't want that, so he pushes a little red button which beside the smoke lighter. The car that he is driving turns transparent instantly. He speed up and think he would get the police off his tail in no time. But things don't go as he expected. The police car still following him after a few turns. "How could that be?"

He now sees the police was holding a gun out of the car and shot was made. Bullet doesn't comes out as every gun do, but a red laser light shot out which cause the camouflage of his car vanish, his car reappeared in the human's eyes again. It would do him no good to keep running so he stop on the side and wait for the officer. The policeman comes out with the laser gun he used. "What is that?" asked 007. "It was sent by Q, he gave us this just in case someone tries to escape from speeding with a specific car, not personal." 007 know the only chance he can get rid of the charge is to beg this officer offer him a chance or perhaps show him so mercy. "I have save the world a few times; I can introduce many Bond's girl to you if you are up to it. If you do this you will ruin my life forever, and I sure I will revenge for this. Alright, alright, if there is anything that I can do to have your mercy, I will bet my life to finish that for you" James pleaded eagerly.

The officer stopped and stared at him for a moment then said "Mr. Bond, we do have one thing that can use you for; our prime minister was captured by the green sweater workers. They are from the Association of Trees (AOT)." "Basically, the Association of Trees is a bunch of people who try to save the earth by planting the trees all over the world. They mostly are idealism. What are they trying to do is good for the earth but bad for human beings, they want to break down roads and buildings for planting trees. They were not a problem to the world when they had only the idea and no money or power to support them so they could do nothing. But now is different, unfortunately they have convinced a few billionaire the world will be better with more trees. And we have heard that they used that money to invent a device which emit ultrasonic, it can make the trees grow much faster and grow into the shape they want. Their purpose of capturing our prime minister is to force us to plant the seeds all over the city; Toronto is going to be the first one.'' After Bond listen to the whole story, he think about it for a moment then said "I understand your country was in a critical situation, so… can I have the ticket now?" "No" the officer said. "What?" then James Bonds was knocked out before he gets the answer.

When James Bond gain his conscious again, he found himself on a helicopter, and he hear some numbers is counting down "10,9,8" "What is going on here?" "6,5,4…." "where are we going?" "3,2,1, Go, Go, Go" he was kicked out of the helicopter, after flipped over a few times in the air, he manage to get steady and opened the parachute right on time. Now he is on the roof the Ontario science center. He find an opening and get into it. First things First, he search over his body and see what equipment he get, a pistol, a full armor, an earphone, a flashlight that is it. "That is it?!" he exclaimed. He knew how to use that earphone, it keep contact with the station, which provide information of the objective and help him finish the mission, he used that last time when he went to Iraq to disable missiles.

He put the earphone on try to figure out where he is, and what should he be doing. So he turn on the earphone and hear Beatles, and a small paper he found on the same pocket as the earphone written "For relaxation purposes". Then he gives up and takes out a package of cigarettes. Before he light the cigarette he saw something is written on the stem of it. And every single one does, so he put them into right order and it says said "You are in Ontario Science center, you can get the map from the customer service counter, and your objective is to rescue our P.M. We will break in at 1500, You have three hours to get our P.M. and make sure he is safe. Good luck"

"okay, let's move!" he decide to get back on the ground first so he get out from one of the air conditioning tunnel opening and found a dozen of people is surrounding him. Without a word spoken, they start to fight. As they fight 007 think "why are they only come one at a time, I can do better than that, I can deal with two, three even four people at one time." As he is thinking it, they start to come two at a time, it's a bit tougher, and Bond get a few punches when there are three. Before he knows how many people come the next time, he is knocked out. "I suppose there are five this time."

When he woke up again, he is bound by the tree, beside him it is the P.M. , he is also bound up. And he notice that the branch that around his neck is tighter from time to time. P.M. is in the same situation. The boss the of the AOT speak "Ha-ha ,,now I get everything I need and you two are no longer valuable to me, actually (pointing Double O seven) you had never been valuable to me, anyway, you two are going to die, see the device right here? It is emitting ultrasonic energy which will make the branch tighter and tighter, in the end it will break your neck, have fun, ha-ha" Bond doesn't know how is he going to escape because the Canadian forces have already surrounded the whole build, but this is not the thing he should be worrying now.

It is 1445, 15 minutes before their savior will come. And it has a considerable time for the branches to cut off their head after breaking their neck. James Bond can do anything that is impossible, no exception this time. The face of James Bond is now all red and he is trying to emit the ultrasound by his throat to change the direction of the branches to free them.

Fifteen minutes later, the Forces break in and found the P.M. have already free from his seat and saw the head of Bond is on the floor.


End file.
